A Snapshot
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "He didn't know whether it was because of the champagne he'd had earlier or whether he was just drunk with lust, but Kurt was then kissing Blaine full on the mouth, the fact that they were in an apartment full of people the last thought on their minds." - photographer!Blaine AU.


**Hello! I know I should be updating **_You Only Find It Once_** but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. The original idea for this came from **LauGS **'sstory **_Syrup and Honey_**. **

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

They first met on a Tuesday. It was at a gathering Rachel was having at their apartment for her nineteenth birthday. At first he had not been so keen on the idea of having a whole bunch of strangers hanging around in their apartment, as their apartment didn't really have any walls; meaning people would literally be standing in his bedroom. He'd always been picky about people being in his bedroom. It was his sacred place, where he was surrounded by all his favourite things and he didn't need to be anything other than himself and he would not be judged. Then he'd moved to New York with Rachel, and his bedroom had also become Rachel's bedroom, and the lounge room, and the kitchen.

So on a whole, he wasn't too happy about Rachel's its-not-going-to-be-_that_-big gathering.

Until he'd laid eyes on him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he'd introduced himself.

"Kurt," he'd replied, responding with a smile just as bright as Blaine's, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his outfit and his hair and his voice.

Over the course of the night, he'd learnt many things about Blaine; the most interesting being that he was an aspiring photographer.

"Photography?" Kurt had said surprised. "I've heard those you study photography are either really bad or _really_ great. Which one are you?"

"I'd like to think that I'm the latter. My parents seem to think so. Although, considering they probably once told me my finger paintings as a kid were good too, I'm not sure that's much reassurance."

"Well, you're friends with Rachel; she who only associates with the most elite. So you must be something pretty special. Perhaps you could show me sometime, so I can judge your talent for myself?" Kurt said, giving Blaine a nudge with his shoulder from where they now sat leaning against the end of his bed.

Before Blaine even had a chance to reply, Kurt spoke up again, covering his reddening cheeks with his hands, "oh god, you probably think that was one of those cheesy "draw me like one of your French girls" Titanic pick-up lines, didn't you?"

"Of course not. Jack was an artist, I am a photographer. Completely different circumstances," Blaine had laughed, before his face turned slightly more serious. "Although, I could if you-"

He didn't know whether it was because of the champagne he'd had earlier or whether he was just drunk with lust, but Kurt was then kissing Blaine full on the mouth, the fact that they were in an apartment full of people the last thought on their minds.

…**.**

The next time they met was the following Friday afternoon. Kurt had just changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas having finished classed for the week, planning on having a movie night, when there had been a knock on the door.

Assuming it was just Rachel, Kurt was entirely shocked to find an ever adorable looking Blaine, whom he had made out with at the beginning of the week, standing on the other side.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt had said, leaning against the doorway.

"K-Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, the surprise at having seen Kurt startling him.

"I was about to order some Chinese and then sit down and watch a movie. What are _you _doing here?"

Blaine's brow furrowed again, "I'm here to see Rachel. She wanted me to bring my camera over – oh my god, are _you_ Rachel's roommate?"

"The one and only."

"Huh, you do match her description..." Blaine had said, a slight smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Her description? Her description of what? You mean of _me?!_" Kurt asked, his mouth ajar with shock. "What did she say about me?"

"Oh you know, just that she had this _really_ great roommate that I should meet. Who was super handsome, and charming, and had fabulous hair; all of which I can know confirm as the truth."

That night was the first time Blaine ever took a picture of Kurt; lying across Blaine's body , having fallen asleep on the couch only halfway through their movie.

…**.**

They became "official" six months later, although both them and almost everyone else who had been in their presence knew it had been going on for much longer than that. They developed a routine where they would stay at Blaine's dorm when Blaine had class the next morning and at Kurt's almost every other night.

One night towards the end of Kurt's second year, him and Blaine were lying with their legs tangled together on Kurt's bed, sleep threatening to take over.

"Mmm I should really get going," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck. "But I don't wanna go."

"Then don't. Stay." Kurt whispered.

"I have class at 8," Blaine said, lifting his head to rest on Kurt's chest, pouting.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt said, a hint of nerves evident in his voice, "I don't just mean tonight. _Stay_."

It took a moment before recognition dawned on him. "Wait, do you mean-"

"Move in with me, Blaine."

"Okay," Blaine whispered in reply, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, bringing his lips to Kurt's briefly before pulling away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt complained as Blaine slipped out from his arms.

Rummaging through his overnight bag in the corner, Blaine pulled out a black case, "I am getting my camera."

"And what might you be taking a photo of?" Kurt giggled as Blaine dived back onto the bed.

"Us. We need a picture to put on _our_ bedside table," Blaine grinned as though being able to say 'our' was the most joyous moment of his life.

Pulling Kurt's lips to his, he raised the camera with his left hand, unable to refrain from smiling; _click_!

…**.**

"They said yes!" Blaine practically screamed the moment Kurt answered his phone.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"They said yes! They want my collection in the show!"

It was the first time one of Blaine's pieces would be featured in a gallery, and for it to be an entire collection was a huge deal.

The day of the gallery opening Blaine couldn't shake his nerves.

"Blaine, you'll be great," Kurt had tried to reassure him. "All the hard work is done. Now you just have to stand there and look handsome, which requires no effort on your part."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that it's my first show and I don't know whether people are going to like my pieces."

"They'll love them. While I can't be one hundred percent sure because _you won't show them to me_, I'm almost certain they'll be just as perfect as every other one of your pieces," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Straightening his tie, Blaine leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips, "thank you. And you'll see them tonight. _But_, you have to look at them in order; the last one is for you."

When it finally came time to enter the gallery, Kurt was amazed at how many people had turned out. Blaine's first piece was titled, _Fall_. It was made up on six photos set in a horizontal line, each showing the same tree; the one with the park bench beneath it that they sit at in Central Park. The pictures depicted the changing colour, and eventually the loss, of its huge star-shaped leaves.

His second piece was titled, _Art_. Kurt recognised the images as being taken from when Blaine visited the art sector of NYU consecutively for a fortnight. There was just one picture, but it was made up of a collage of many small images of the different painters and sketchers deep in work.

Kurt paused before approaching the final piece, looking first at the caption beneath it; _Kurt_, by Blaine Anderson. When he finally looked up at the piece, he noticed the four different photos. The first was a picture of a scrabble board. In focus at the front was Blaine's stand of letters, and in the background, slightly out of focus was Kurt; although the only thing you could see was his shirt. The second image was one of the tree just around the corner from their apartment. It had no leaves, and you could every branch and every twig in divine detail. The last photo, positioned beneath the second, caught Kurt's attention. It was a photo of Time Magazine. Even though the bottom of the cover was cut out, he recognised it as being an image of President Barack Obama. What caught his attention though was that the entire image was in black and white, except the letters 'ME' were a bright, bold red.

It wasn't until then that he noticed there was a something red in each photo. In the first was the letters on Blaine's scrabble stand, spelling out the word 'WILL'. In the second was a segment of one of the branches. Him and Blaine had always commented that it was the perfect shape for a seat. But in this photo the red highlighted the segment that was shaped like the letter 'U'. Looking at the third image, Kurt honestly thought his heart had stopped. Positioned on a pillow that he recognised as being from their lounge room, was a velvet box, the ring sitting upon it coloured a bright red.

As the meaning behind this final piece dawned on him, Kurt spun on his heel, bringing his hand to his mouth. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spotted Blaine across the room. When Blaine's eyes met with his, Kurt grinned at him widely, mouthing just one word:

"Yes."

…

**There you go!**

**If you were wondering what Blaine's final piece looked like, I drew a not-so-great drawing of what it looked like in my head. You can view it on my tumblr: **emlovessid . tumblr . com

**Hope you enjoyed it – leave me a review!**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
